


Всегда один ответ – да

by fandom Starbucks and Evanstan 2020 (fandom_Starbucks_and_Evanstan_2020), Magdalena_sylar



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Canon Divergence - Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, fandom Starbucks and Evanstan 2020, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:35:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25335496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Starbucks_and_Evanstan_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Starbucks%20and%20Evanstan%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magdalena_sylar/pseuds/Magdalena_sylar
Summary: Разрешение на перевод получено.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 6
Kudos: 59
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Драбблы/Мини от G до T Starbucks and Evanstan 2020





	Всегда один ответ – да

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Only Ever 'Yes'](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21141548) by [MaddieWritesStucky (Madeleine_Ward)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madeleine_Ward/pseuds/MaddieWritesStucky). 



> Разрешение на перевод получено.

Сквозь линию горизонта просачивается ночь, первые, едва видные звезды усеивают границу между сумерками и темнотой, и Стив мысленно переносится на крышу в Бруклине. Был конец лета, теплая ночь наступала на пятки бесконечного дня, рядом с ним знакомая фигура указывала на созвездия, которые мерцали, появляясь в темнеющем небе и _Загадай желание, Стиви_ на падающую звезду, пролетевшую над головой, _Прямо сейчас я уже получил, все что мог пожелать._  
Они сейчас в миллионе миль и едва ли не в миллионе лет от Бруклина, но эти звезды ничуть не изменились. 

* * *

Это история о том, как Стив и Баки обрели наконец спокойствие, возможность полюбоваться закатом над океаном и ту самую любовь, которую заслужили.

Бесконечно набегающие на берег волны оказываются просто ледяными, и стоять на линии прибоя в закатанных по колено штанах непросто. Вода гораздо холоднее, чем казалось из их хижины, стоящей за дюнами – дымка заката окрашивала песок в теплые золотистые тона.

Ноги Стива постепенно немеют, когда волны набегают на берег и обвиваются вокруг лодыжек, вызывая мурашки на обнаженной коже. Он крепче обнимает себя руками, словно это может хоть немного согреть его. Но он не уйдет.

Он не сдвинется даже на несколько футов, необходимых, чтобы выбраться из воды. Не сейчас, когда это означало бы упустить тихое восхищение на лице Баки. Он стоит рядом, по щиколотку в холодной воде, и так смотрит на заходящее солнце, словно не помнит, что оно может выглядеть _так_.

Стив наблюдает, как Баки следит за солнцем, опускающимся за горизонт, и ему больно от того, что он видит. От того, как цвета изменяющегося неба отражаются на коже и волосах Баки, от того, как он стоит неподвижно и дышит так тихо, словно все это иллюзия, которая может рассыпаться от слишком резкого движения. 

Ему больно от того, что даже спустя столько лет Баки все еще смотрит на мир глазами человека, который не может поверить, что имеет наконец возможность этот мир по-настоящему видеть.

Ему хочется прикоснуться к Баки, прижать к себе, пока тот не почувствует жизнь внутри, каждый вдох и выдох, тепло, исходящее от тела. Но есть что-то в позе Баки, от чего Стив понимает, что нужно позволить ему вот так стоять, как они стоят, близко друг к другу, пока их ноги все глубже погружаются в песок от каждого наплыва волн, это как напоминание – если будешь долго оставаться на одном месте, в конце концов прирастёшь к нему.

Сквозь линию горизонта просачивается ночь, первые, едва видные звезды усеивают границу между сумерками и темнотой, и Стив мысленно переносится на крышу в Бруклине. Был конец лета, теплая ночь наступала на пятки бесконечного дня, рядом с ним знакомая фигура указывала на созвездия, которые мерцали, появляясь в темнеющем небе и _Загадай желание, Стиви_ на падающую звезду, пролетевшую над головой, _Прямо сейчас я уже получил, все что мог пожелать._

Они сейчас в миллионе миль и едва ли не в миллионе лет от Бруклина, но эти звезды ничуть не изменились.

Его желание тоже не сильно изменилось, думает Стив, переводя взгляд с далекого горизонта на стоящего рядом Баки. Оно исполнялось гораздо дольше, чем Стив ожидал, но он видит в мягких морщинках, появившихся в уголках глаз Баки, свидетельство радости, которая возвращается обратно в его жизнь, мгновенье за мгновеньем. Целая жизнь, потраченная на то, чтобы просить у Вселенной только счастья для Баки, в конце концов должна была что-то значить.

Взгляд Стива скользит по знакомым чертам лица, которое всегда было для него воплощением _дома_. Линия подбородка Баки, невозможная синева его глаз и изгиб губ – самые прекрасные константы в жизни Стива. Чувство, которое он испытывает, когда смотрит на Баки, _действительно_ смотрит на него – это вечное благоговение перед способностью Баки видеть Стива самим собой, потому что лишь он один видит настоящего Стива Роджерса, а не Капитана Америку. Сердце Стива навсегда пленили осторожные руки, стирающие кровь с его разбитых губ, медленные танцы на кухне, такой маленькой, что там даже стоять вдвоем было тесно, и холодные ночи, согретые нежными объятиями.

Когда Стив смотрит на Баки, _действительно_ смотрит на него, он вспоминает, что лучшая часть его самого уже давно с ним, и была с ним задолго до сыворотки.

Баки вздыхает, уголки его губ приподнимаются, голова слегка наклоняется, как будто он чувствует щекой губы Стива, а не только тепло его взгляда. Баки всегда чувствовал, когда Стив смотрел на него; он склонялся к Стиву, словно взгляд был осязаемым прикосновением – все это только укрепляло привязанность Стива к Баки. Ведь это был их личный способ лишний раз коснуться друга.

Стив опускает руки вдоль тела, и Баки тянется к ближайшей, переплетает их пальцы и прижимает свою ладонь к ладони Стива, пока они не начинают чувствовать пульс друг друга, сердцебиение одного в руке другого. Стив думает, что у него сейчас сердце выпрыгнет – он столько раз представлял себе этот момент, что бы уверен – оно предательски выдаст его, будет дико биться о ребра от немыслимой радости и абсолютной невозможности всего этого. От невозможности _их_.  
Но есть только покой и теплое, желанное чувство сбывшейся мечты.

Свободной рукой Стив тянется к карману и оставляет ее там на мгновение, просто держится за этот маленький кружочек, который означает все и не меняет ничего. Интересно, думает Стив, если он будет держать его достаточно долго, сможет ли вложить в него достаточно тепла, чтобы датчики на левой руке Баки смогли его почувствовать.

Баки бросает на него косой взгляд, улыбаясь так, как он улыбается, когда думает, что раскусил Стива. И, возможно, в этот раз все так и есть. Может быть, он точно знает, что происходит. Может, после семидесяти лет он не может _не знать_ , но это неважно. Он улыбается Стиву, сжимает его руку и говорит: 

– Когда ты будешь готов, приятель, – а затем снова переводит взгляд на океан.

И тогда Стив тоже улыбается. Потому что он был готов всю свою жизнь, потому что очень долго думал, что упустил свой шанс.

Потому что он знает, четко и ясно, что не имеет значения, когда, как и где он это сделает – ответ Баки всегда будет только "да".

Он делает глубокий вдох и смотрит, как на горизонте вспыхивает еще одна звезда.

Он больше не чувствует ног, но полагает, что это не имеет значения.

В любом случае, одно из его колен вот-вот станет намного холоднее.


End file.
